You're My Heaven
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: What would you're heaven be like? After Wesley dies he finds himself faced with a bunch of familiar faces, but one stands out amongst the rest. This is just a one shot on what I hoped Fred and Wesley got to achieve after their deaths. (After 05x22 Fred/Wesley)


**A/N: Soooo I loved Fred and Wesley together and I kind of wanted more, so I just whipped up this one shot. It's kind of what I hoped would happen to them in the end. I always hoped that they would somehow meet again in the afterlife and be happy together. Anyway here it is and I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Wesley opened up his eyes slowly to find himself staring at a bright blue sky. He wasn't in Fred's, or should he say Illyria's arms anymore. He was laying down on a field. The sun was shinning and it reminded him of a place in England he use to play at as a little boy. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and everything here seemed so alive. Happy even.<p>

As he finally registered his surroundings he slowly got up, cringing to see what mark was left from the stab. Wesley was able to stand up and once he did, he looked at himself in shock. He wasn't in any pain, there was no blood, and there wasn't even an entry from where the knife had penetrated his skin. Wesley was healed and he was somewhere.

Well, wherever this place was it was beautiful. Before he slipped into the darkness it was cold, dark, and scary. Him and his friends were trying to take down one of the most powerful evils there was and he knew he would be facing death. Now Wesley was here and he felt safe. He never wanted to leave.

"Hey there stranger," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Wes felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile as he turned around to see Cordelia. She looked just like she had when she left them a few weeks ago. Her smile was bright, brown hair curly as ever, and she looked so free.

"Cordy." He breathed, smiling as he went in to give her a hug. "How...You died?"

"Yeah," Cordelia said, giving him a sad smile. "I think you know where you are, Wes."

"I kind of figured once I saw you." Wesley chuckled, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"I was watching down on you all. Defeating the Black Thorn...You did good, but I'm worried. Angel signed over his shanshu," Cordelia explained to Wesley sadly as she looked out into the field.

"It proves he's a fighter. He wants to do what's right, even if it means sacrificing his own pleasures. He protects others from harm. He's a champion," Wesley said, smiling darkly as he looked out at the field with her.

"I know, our champ. I was really hoping one day we could watch him get the life he deserved...I miss the little family we had," Cordelia told him, sighing. "I really hope one day he'll get his happy ending. All of them."

"So that means they all made it? Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn?_" _Wesley asked, clearly still worried about his friends. Cordelia nodded as she looked at him once again.

"They're okay. They made it through the battle and now I think they're trying to figure out what to do. Angel has my visions now so he should be able to still fight on and the others, well they aren't sure. But they're going to be just fine." Cordelia smiled once more before taking Wesley's hand. "Come on, there's a few people I want you to meet."

"Um sure," Wesley said willingly. It wasn't like had had anywhere else to go. He was dead obviously and might as well let life take it's course now.

He kept following Cordelia until they got to a hotel that looked a lot like the Hyperion. She then brought him inside to see a lobby of unfamiliar people. They all looked at him with bittersweet smiles.

"Wesley, this is Doyle," Cordelia said, bringing him over to a man first. He was short with black hair and bright green eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he then gave Wesley a friendly pat on the back.

"Nice to meet ya. Cordy 'ere told me a lot bout ya," Doyle said, his accent clearly a thick Irish one.

"So you're the famous Doyle." Wesley chuckled. He was the one who gave Cordy he visions in the first place. Doyle was the 'first solider' down for team Angel. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same. Though I hoped it wouldn't be for awhile," Doyle said, giving Wesley a sad smile.

"I hoped that as well," Wesley agreed, placing his hands into his pockets after that.

"Then we have Anya, Tara, Joyce, and Jenny," Cordelia announced, motioning Wesley to four other women. "Anya's Xander's ex-fiancé, Tara was Willow's girlfriend, Joyce is Buffy's mother, and Jenny was Giles's girlfriend."

"Let me guess, everyone died for the cause," Wesley said darkly, touching the corner of the wall as he looked at them.

"You can say that," Anya said in her normal blunt tone.

Doyle had sacrificed himself for a whole clan of demons and for his friends, Cordelia used her last day to save them from Lindsey, Jenny died saving her friends from Angelus, Joyce died from an aneurysm, Tara was killed by the hands of a gun, and Anya died in battle. They were all soilders and heroes in there own ways, even if they didn't admit it. They all helped fight good up to their last breath.

"Hey! At least our death's had meaning to others. We kept fighting till the end, just like the others are going to keep doing down there," Doyle spoke up, motioning down below his feet.

"Yeah…There are more of us here you know. The potential slayers are here, even Angel's sister is here..." Cordelia trailed off, looking back at Wesley. "This place is big ."

"So then, is this heaven?" Wesley asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't sure if I believed in one, but if there's a hell I should've assumed there was one."

"In a way it is heaven. This is where people like us go, Wes," Cordelia said, smiling sadly. "You'll be happy here, I promise."

"It doesn't look like much, but trust me. It's nice here," Tara added.

Wesley nodded at them before turning back to Cordelia, the only familiar face he knew here. "My only question...Is Fred here?" he asked, his voice laced with emotion. That's the only thing he needed and wanted to know about.

Cordelia then looked at him and with a wide smiled motioned her head towards the other direction. When Wesley turned that way he felt himself freeze.

There was Winifred Burkle. She was dressed in a white summer dress, curled hair with a flower, and in a pair of white flats. Her smile was wide and she looked like she had been waiting for him.

"Wesley!" Fred exclaimed, barreling towards him with all her might. He ran towards her as well, grabbing tightly to the thin beautiful physicist. She wasn't Illyria and she wasn't sick anymore or blue...She was his Fred.

The moment the two embraced each other, Fred's lips quickly smashed against his. Wesley could feel a smile on her lips forming as their lips molded together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. As they kissed the room emptied out so it was just Fred, Wesley, Cordelia, and Doyle.

"Fred." He breathed once they pulled away from their kiss. His forehead was now against hers as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. Fred's hands were in his hair as she gripped onto him, never wanting to let go. Wesley's eyes felt watery as he held onto her. He could kiss her, touch her, hug her. It didn't feel real. It had to be a dream.

"Is this even real?" Wesley mused out loud, cupping her face with one his hands while the other stayed at her waist.

"Yes, I promise this is real. This is really me," Fred said, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's real."

Wesley nodded, feeling the tears beginning to fall out of his eyes as well. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He cried, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I love you too, but Wesley," Fred said, sighing as she pulled away from him slowly. Her smile was now big and bright, like it always was when she looked at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because..."

"Because you couldn't save me in time?" Fred asked softly, brushing his hair with her finger tips. "Wesley that's not your fault. It wasn't either of our faults. If I were to blame someone it would be Knox...And Illyria, she wasn't too bad was she?" Fred said softly, playing with the buttons on Wesley's jacket. His arms were tight around her now.

"She wasn't horrible, but it hurt...She looked just like you," Wesley muttered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but she cared for you. I saw what she did for you after you died. She's a hero, Wes," Fred told him happily. "My death wasn't a complete waste."

"It never would be a waste, Fred," Wesley said fiercely. "We all missed you when you died…It was hard. Everyone wanted you back. We tried everything to save you-"

"But it was me or thousands of others. I was okay with that Wesley. It needed to be done, sadly. I didn't want to go, but it's okay now," Fred told him gently. "And neither was your death. You died saving your friends. I'm proud of you."

"I was proud of you too. You stayed strong and fought till the end…And now I'm just happy to have you back," Wesley replied, sighing as he played with a strand of hair. "I wanted to give you everything, Fred. I...I didn't want that to be our ending," Wesley confessed to her.

"Hey. Don't be sad," Fred ordered him, the corners of her eyes tearing. She then grabbed both of Wesley's hands and held them tight in hers. "Look, we are together. Nothing is stopping us. Here we can be happy. We might now be able to have a human life down there, but we can have a life here. I promise, Wes."

"Good," Wesley said, pulling her closer to him. The two then softly let their lips touch, kissing each other passionately. The kisses were tender, sweet, and filled with longing.

"I'm glad you guys are together," Cordelia piped up, causing Fred and Wesley to slowly break apart from their kiss to face their friend.

She smiled, coming forward with Doyle right behind her. "I was waiting for this to happen just as long as Wesley was."

"It's true." Wesley laughed, causing the others to chuckle as well.

"Now, when your ready we'll show you around. As much as I wanted both of you to have a long life together...You'll be happy here. Promise," Cordelia said, jerking her thumb towards the main entrance. "See you around."

"See ya Cordy." Fred giggled as Wesley draped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll see you out there in a little bit."

"Good." Cordelia smiled one last triumph smile before walking back out of the hotel doors with Doyle following close by.

"Hey, Wes," Fred whispered into his ear as the two strolled towards the door together slowly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her as he hugged her to his side.

"You are my heaven...I think the rest of eternity is going to be pretty great together." Fred giggled, reaching up to kiss his lips once more.

"Indeed it is," He agreed between a kiss. Wesley slowly grabbed Fred's hand and turned towards the main entrance with her. This was their new life, whatever this entrance would lead them too, and they were going to be happy. They were together again and nothing would stop him or Fred. They were each other's heavens and they would continue to enjoy themselves blissfully forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo how did you like? Just a very short one shot filled with Fred and Wesley fluff! Anyway thanks for reading and please review! Love you all! **


End file.
